


Asteriodea by Etothepii

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings - Warning
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: In the pocket of his trousers, next to his phone, Mycroft carries the standard-issue steel capsule meant for protecting arthropod daemons. When people ask about it, he smiles and tells them she's not fond of the light, or of people other than himself. This is a lie.





	Asteriodea by Etothepii

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Asteriodea by Etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147629)  
**Length** : 0:12:06  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Asteroidea%20by%20Etothepii.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
